Adrenaline
Adrenaline is an item found on Unreal Championship, Unreal Tournament 2003, Unreal Tournament 2004, and especially Unreal Championship 2: The Liandri Conflict. __TOC__ Overview Adrenaline can be collected by picking up adrenaline pills scattered throughout the arenas, or by achieving certain goals, such as killing opponents and capturing flags. It was originally thought of to allow breaking through stalemates in team-based games. Once 100 Adrenaline points have been collected, the player can start an "adrenaline rush" by quickly executing a sequence of movement keys. This rush will give the player an advantage, but only for a limited amount of time. If the player carries the flag or bomb in the relevant gametypes, the amount is shortened. Gathering Below is a list of methods of gathering adrenaline, and the associated amount gathered. * Get pill: 3 in UT2003, 2 in UT2004, 20 in UC2 * Frag in DM/TDM: 5 * Frag in CTF/BR/DDOM: 2 * First blood: 10 * Spree: 10 * Ending enemy's spree: 10 * Multi Kill: 10 * Death: 0 * Suicide: -2 * Frag Flag/Bomb carrier: 10 * Return Flag/Bomb: 5 * Capture Flag/Bomb: 25 Unreal Championship and Unreal Tournament 2003/2004 In UT2003 pills give the player 3 Adrenaline points, whereas in UT2004 they give the player 2. Adrenaline doesn't feature in Last Man Standing, Onslaught and Assault. Because Adrenaline adds a certain amount of randomness it is often manually disabled in competitive games. Combos Below is a list of default combos with the associated key sequence, an estimate of the amount of time the rush lasts in seconds, and the result of the combo. * ↑ ↑ ↑ ↑ Speed (18) - Move faster, jump higher, drawing yellow tracks with your feet. In UT2004 this combo lasts half as long as most. It drains even faster if you are carrying the flag in a CTF or VCTF game. In Unreal Championship the combo is called Agility, and the input to perform it is ↓ ↓ ↑. * ↓ ↓ ↓ ↓ Booster (27) - (Re)generate health up to 199%, then shield up to 150%, by 5 points per second or so. The player will emit green crosses. In Unreal Championship the combo is called Regeneration, and the input to perform it is ↓ ↓ ↓. * → → ← ← Invisibility (27) - Turn invisible, albeit it with some shimmering effect. * ↑ ↑ ↓ ↓ Berserk (27) - Increases rate of fire and knockback, including that of the Shield Gun, allowing its user to jump much higher with it. Three orange lines revolve around the player. In Unreal Championship the input to perform this combo is ↑ ↑ ↑, and instead amplifies the damage of the weapons. "Pint-sized!" and "Camouflaged!" are additional combos that become available in 2003 through official mutators included in an Epic Bonus Pack, and are available out-of-the-box through the Bonus Combos mutator in 2004. * ← ← ← ← Pint-sized! (27) - Become half as big; disables crouching. * → → → → Camouflaged! (40.5) - Projects a, usually very conspicuous, holographic object around the player. The object depends on the static meshes used in the map. Unreal Championship 2: The Liandri Conflict The Adrenaline system was rethought for Unreal Championship 2, and plays a much more important role in combat situations, because it can be constantly used. The majority of adrenaline abilities are only using 50% of your adrenaline bar, while the bar refills itself automatically. Adrenaline pick ups are shared in the same proportion as ammunition, while one pick up fills 10% of the adrenaline bar. There is also a Super Adrenaline power up, which gives you instantly 100%. Killing opponents, capturing the flag in CTF games, delivering the ball in Overdose or rejecting shots also scores you some extra adrenaline. Adrenaline abilities can easily be activated by a small ingame menu. The different characters have different kinds of abilities available to them, partly dependent on the character's race. Every character has six abilities in total, two default abilities, three abilities depending on the race and one character specific special ability. Race abilities mostly include one defensive, one healing and a hunting ability. There are 38 adrenaline abilities in total: Abilities Increases speed and rate of fire, adds special red viewing mode which helps you seeing other players by brightening them. Also invisible players can be seen. Makes ammunition out of your robot body by the cost of some health. Smaller range than Energy Burst, but lasts longer. It detonates explosive projectiles, and also hurts Liandri Bot characters. Very deadly in combination with UDamage. Reduces damage from energy weapons. Gives you Invisibility, but adds a slighty more visible fake of yourself, which is out of position. Fires a homing orb, that slows down enemies, impairs their view and disables their adrenaline. These defenses fire small laser rounds at your opponents. Works basically like a health pack. Projectiles home towards locked targes. Reduces all damage by half. Increases agility, gives possibility of quad jumping and reduces effects of gravity. A Bio Mist Cloud (similar to the Bio Rifle's) appears around the player. Enemies slowly lose health, are slowed down and their view is impaired. Liandri robots have resistance to this, while the Skaarj characters are immune to it. Enhanced speed and damage for melee weapons, special green viewing mode which helps you seeing other players by brightening them. Also invisible players can be seen. A detection software shows the position of every player, even through walls. Also invisible players can be seen. The health is increased to the maximum. A countdown will be heard and this ability causes suicide. Can also be triggered during the countdown, if another player kills you, which will not be counted as a suicide then. Two small orbs are launched. Homing nanoblack orbs, that drain health and then return it to you. You cannot have more than one Siphon active at once. If you, or anyone else kills a Siphon victim before the Siphon's normal duration has expired, the caster will still receive any health drained before the victims death. Siphon will add health to both segments of your health bar, not just the first. When returning to it's caster, the nanoblack orb can pass through walls and other obstructions, and there is no limit to the distance it can travel across an arena. UDamage does not increse the amount of health stolen by Siphon. Necris characters get healed by enemy siphoning. Special explosive pound, that hurts nearby enemies. The 50% variant is Used by mediumweight and heavyweight characters, while the 100% is used by lightweight characters. Provides a much-needed burst of speed. The 100% variant lasts longer than its 50% counterpart. The trap will be released over one point of the map. Teleports you to one of the map's respawn locations. If you're locking on to a opponent, it will teleport you behind him. You can even telefrag an enemy, if he's next to a wall. Works slowly like Regenerate. This is released over one point of the map, steals the health of your enemies. This cloud heals the Necris characters. Increased rate of fire and speed, includes special blue viewing mode which helps you seeing other players by brightening them. Also invisible players can be seen. Makes you a ghost. Enemies can't lock on to you, special grey viewing mode helps you seeing other players by brightening them. Also invisible players can be seen. Character rundown Not everyone can use every ability. Each character has a set of six abilities: the universal Nimble and Speed, three race-specific abilities, and a personal ability. Nakhti characters The Nakhti characters share the Heal, Repulse and Warrior Spirit abilities. The characters' personal abilities are: * Anubis/Merc Anubis, Mirage: Energy Burst. * Apophis, Sobek: EMP. * Darius, Nepthys: Energy Shield. * Hyena, Memphis: Discharge. * Selket, Ra: Flash. Human characters Human characters share the Heal, Homing and Iron Spirit abilities. The characters' personal abilities are: * Malcolm: Sentinel. * Sapphire: Ice Burst. Juggernaut characters Juggernaut characters share Heal, Berserk and Unstoppable abilities. The characters' personal abilities are: * Arclite: Concussion. * Gorge: Smash. * Jackhammer: Earthquake. Necris characters Necris characters share Ethereal, Vampire and Wraith. The characters' personal abilities are: * Brock, Calypso: Fear. * Judas: Vampire Cloud. * Lauren, Lilith: Siphon. * Necris Selket: Flash. Liandri characters Liandri characters share Cannibalize, Radar and Upgrade. The characters' personal abilities are: * Corrosion: Teleport. * Devastation: Head Turret. * Raptor, Syzygy: Self-Destruct. Skaarj characters Skaarj characters share Blade Shield, Predator and Regenerate. The characters' personal abilities are: * Garek, Korig: Poison Cloud. * Szalor, Kraag: Blade Burst. * Torgr: Primal Scream. Elder God characters As the only character in his own category, Raiden has four abilities: Heal, Warrior Spirit, Stun Trap, Teleport. Trivia * The unused announcement Berserker! might have been planned to be announced after excessive use of the Berserk! combo. * Unreal Tournament 2003 had an adrenaline combo Superjump! that was added to compensate the loss of the Jump Boots in UT2003. For unknown reasons this combo didn't make it to the full release. * The adrenaline system in Unreal Tournament 2004 was originally intended to be a lot more complex, quite like the one of Unreal Championship 2. The unused announcements still remain in the game and reveals the combos that were planned but never made it: ** Confusion - unknown, maybe confuses enemies by showing multiple players instead of one. ** Holograph - probably was replaced by the Camouflaged combo. ** Invulnerable - makes the user invulnerable, like the Invulnerability item in UT3. ** Low Grav - should work somewhat like the Nimble combo in UC2, just simply makes the user low gravity. ** Retribution - kills or damages the user's killer after death. Probably like the Vengeance relic. ** Silencer - makes the user absolutely silent and harder to detect - weapons and footsteps can't be heard (works a bit like the Dampener in Unreal). ** Whirlwind - unknown, maybe summons a destructive whirlwind that works like the Gravity Vortex of ChaosUT2. ** Loaded - the user regenerates ammo. ** Lock on - makes all user's weapons homing. ** Vampire - health taken is transferred to the user. Replaced by a mutator. ** Instagib (questionable) - gives you the Super Shock Rifle for a small amount of time. ** Burn out (questionable) - unknown, maybe makes you incendiary or works like the Vengeance relic. ** Lock and load (questionable) - unknown. ** Pile up (questionable) - unknown, maybe summons some team mates to the same area. ** Rage (questionable) - unknown. ** Sudden death (questionable) - unknown, maybe makes all the players low on health. ** Totalled (questionable) - unknown. * In the same vein, Unreal Championship 2: The Liandri Conflict features many unused combos: ** Awaken (0) - Awaken from being stunned or frozen ** Blade Burst (50) - An ability for another Skaarj? ** Chain Lightning (100) - A possible ability for Raiden? ** Decay (9999) - ???? ** Heal (Light) (50) - An ability for another Lightweight character? ** Invisibility (0) - Replaced by the actual item. ** Sandstorm (50) - ???? ** Silence (50) - ???? ** Sun Flare (50) - ???? ** UDamage (0) - Replaced by the actual item. ** Wall Crawl (50) - Used by the mutator of the same name. Gallery uc2-unused-adrenaline-blade-burst.png|Unused Adrenaline icon 1 (Blade Burst) uc2-unused-adrenaline-chain-lightning.png|Unused Adrenaline icon 2 (Chain Lightning) uc2-unused-adrenaline-decay.png|Unused Adrenaline icon 3 (Decay) uc2-unused-adrenaline-heal-light.png|Unused Adrenaline icon 4 (Healing - Light) uc2-unused-adrenaline-invisibility.png|Unused Adrenaline icon 5 (Invisibility) uc2-unused-adrenaline-sun-flare.png|Unused Adrenaline icon 6 (Sun Flare) uc2-unused-adrenaline-udamage.png|Unused Adrenaline icon 7 (UDamage) uc2-unused-adrenaline-wall-crawl.png|Unused Adrenaline icon 8 (Wall Crawl) uc2-items-adrenaline.jpg|UC2 Adrenaline uc2-items-adrenaline-super.jpg|UC2 Super Adrenaline External links and references See also * Berserk, appears as a powerup in Unreal Tournament 3. * Invisibility * Relics - the Relic of Regeneration has a similar purpose to the Booster combo.